Overthrown
by AilingTrees
Summary: “My way,” she repeats, as she smiles mischievously." Edward/Bella. Lemon.


**Title: **Overthrown  
**Characters: **Edward/Bella  
**Rating: **NC-17, M, 18+.  
**Summary: **Bella takes charge. This is PWP, people, just like the good old days.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, and I'm not making any money from this. I just enjoy writing about the steamier parts of their relationship.  
**Author's Note: **When you review, you're letting an author know that the hundreds of views on their story aren't just random clicks, they're people_ interested_ in what they're writing. Thanks a lot, if you take the time to do this. Reviewers hold a special place in my heart.

* * *

The bruises on her body from the first night have faded slightly, and she's staring at Edward intently. He doesn't look at her, still trying ridiculously to refrain from touching her with any sort of desire. They're both sitting up on the bed, and she cups her hand against his face, turning his head slowly, forcing his eyes on he

"Bella, we can't," he whispers delicately, almost tortured. Bella simply licks her lips as she leans forward, softly placing a kiss on his mouth. She can feel him start to lightly push her away, but this simply makes her lean into the kiss more, fervent and desperate. Her tongue slowly slips into his mouth, and she groans in pleasure at his sweet taste.

"Please, Edward," she mumbles against his lips, not giving up the contact. He breathes in, ragged and rushed, and she knows his resolve is melting. "Let's do this my way."

She pushes him back against the bed, climbing on top of him, her lips still on his, working slowly. She knows it's not her physical strength that has him lying down suddenly, but his willingness to respond to the directive touches she's making. She finally moves her lips away from his so she can pull his shirt off. She knows that at any moment he can overpower her, but she's hoping he'll play along as long as he can. She grabs his cold wrists and pins them above his head, grinding softly through the fabric of his jeans, against his hard cock. She slips her nightgown off slowly, never looking away from his face.

"_My_ way," she repeats, as she smiles mischievously. He looks at her amazedly, nodding slightly. She makes her way down his body, kissing a wet trail down his shirtless chest and stopping to unzip his jeans. He lifts his hips slowly, and she pulls them off him. She's almost dizzy as she climbs back up his body again, breathing hard and taking in the sight of his body.

It's Edward, her Edward, and she's not sure why she's surprised at his perfection every time she looks at him. She's not sure the day will come when she isn't taken aback by his beauty. She's on top of him again, one hand against his chest, the other guiding him slowly inside of her. His arms twitch toward her, and she doesn't bother stopping him. She knows he's still fighting desperately with himself, allowing only the touch of his hands on her hips.

He lets out a ragged gasp and she starts moving against him. She's wet, hot, and her muscles contract every couple of seconds at the wonderful friction inside of her. She puts both her hands on his chest lifting herself higher with every thrust, moving quickly. She's staring at his face, taking in his every reaction. His eyes are shut tightly in concentration, fighting every urge inside of him to move his hands from her hips and take control. Her mouth moves suddenly into a devilish grin. She's enjoying being in charge, but she wants to see him break.

She leans down, licking his throat, and he moans loudly. She needs more reaction. She's still moving against him, _up down back forward, _a deliciously constant rhythm, and licks her to way to his ear, lightly biting down on it. He almost chokes out a groan, gripping her hips tighter, never tight enough, helping her move up and down. _Not reaction enough._

She's determined to fracture his resolve. She moans in his ear, "Edward, Edward, Edward," with every thrust. His eyes fly open at his name, as he grabs her around the waist, twirling them both, and slams her body down on the bed. He's on top of her now, one hand holding him above her body, the other grabbing her left leg to wrap it around him. He's staring in her eyes as he growls, "You did that on purpose."

She doesn't respond, too distracted by the pleasure building inside of her as he thrusts with the perfect amount of strength in his hips. She begins to shudder violently under him, and she's not sure what's happening around her. Her eyes are closed but she still sees him, she _always_ sees him, and she's breathing so hard it's coming in short gaps. She opens her eyes, and as soon as she looks at his face, he leans forward, still, as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, whispering her name as he climaxes.

He rolls off of her, and moves their bodies so he can spoon her delicately. They're silent for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

His voice breaks the silence. "Evil, evil, evil," he says gruffly.

"I love you, too," she laughs, as she moves her head so she can kiss him lightly.


End file.
